Hedgehog Hunt: A Sonic Metroid crossover
by 13storytellers
Summary: COMPLETE! Samus has landed on earth to destroy Shadow and take the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Her plans change once she is defeated and Her worst enemy teams up with Dr. Eggman. Now Sonic and friends must team up with Samus to stop them!
1. Prologue

Rated T for mild language and violence. a Sonic/ Metroid crossover. Samus is out to kill shadow and take the chaos emeralds, not knowing that Black Doom is dead! Can Sonic and friends sort things out?

**WE would first like to mention that WE do not own Sonic, Shadow or Metroid! That thought burns US! I will tell you that in this fic, Sonic lives on earth, like in the Sonic Adventure series. SPOILER WARNING! May give away events in Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic adventure 2.**

**Chapter 1**

**Destroy the Ultimate Life Form at all costs!**

Samus Aaron sat in the cockpit of her ship, wishing she had installed an auto-pilot. Earth was a long way away, and it might already be too late by the time she got there. She remembered her mission description all too clearly:

**The black Comet is now heading towards the Earth. A race of aliens known as the Black Arms has targeted this planet as a feeding ground for their larvae. Spies have uncovered that the keys to their plans are 7 jewels known as "Chaos Emeralds" and a creature known as Shadow the Hedgehog, a.k.a. the Ultimate Life Form. Your objective is to get these Chaos Emeralds and destroy Shadow.**

"Ultimate Life Form my foot!" scoffed the bounty hunter, "More likely a big bozo who is strong so he declared himself ultimate, or his creator did!" she added as she read Shadows history from the G.U.N. database:

**Shadow the Hedgehog was created 50 years ago by Professor Gerald Robotnik aboard the space colony ARK as part of a project to create the ultimate life form. However, Shadow was discovered to be too dangerous, and the colony was shut down. Shadow did not go without a fight, and killed ¾ of the people aboard the colony. He tried to escape to earth, but was then captured. He is currently stored at Prison Island, in sector H-9.**

Samus was a little surprised at what Shadow did, but the people of earth did not have very good weapons. She did not know that the archive was 1.2 years out-of-date, or that a lot had changed. She especially did not know of the existence of a blue hedgehog that fit the same vague description. She should have noticed a ship trailing behind her…

_Station square is awfully quiet tonight _thought Sonic as he ended his afternoon run _but I call it dull, maybe Tails has something interesting for me to do_. And with that he rushed to his fox friend's workshop.

Tails, it turned out, _did_ have something interesting, and had called Amy, Rouge, Team Chaotix, and Knuckles over. "I found a Chaos Emerald…" he began, but Sonic cut him off "that's impressive and all, but you never call us all over when you do that!" "Yeah, but I also found two more!" The room was suddenly filled with silence. "_Three _chaos emeralds?" exclaimed Amy "How did you…" "Ahhhhh!"

Everyone turned to Knuckles, who had put his hand to his head and fell to his knees. "I… I feel some strange energy… from space!" "You don't think it's Shadow?" screamed Vector "No… it's like… nothing we've ever seen before… Chozo… I think that's what it's described as.." He then passed out.

Shadow stared out the colony window into space, something was coming, he could feel it.

**That's the first Chapter! Please review! WE would love it!**


	2. Samus Arrives

**Next Chapter up! WE would like to thank Tazkol the Master of Emeralds for being OUR first ever reviewer! Let's get back to this kickass fic! But first WE would like to say that WE do not own Sonic or Metroid.**

**Chapter 1**

**Samus arrives**

Shadow watched as a strange spacecraft passed by the ARK. He knew that who or whatever was in it, it could only bring disaster. As he watched, another ship passed by, and Shadow knew that must be the disaster it was bringing, knowingly or not.

He walked over to the ARK's computer and looked at the data it had hacked from the first ship. _So, this "Samus Aron wants to destroy me, eh? _He smirked. She was using old info and was heading towards what was left of Prison Island. Furthermore, she could not find _all _of the Chaos Emeralds, as he had one. _Maybe I should go down to earth and wait, it's been way too dull around here lately…_ He chuckled, he was thinking like Sonic. "Oh well" he said to himself, and climbed aboard a pod and launched to earth. 

Samus stepped out of her ship, looking around the wreck of twisted metal, wire and fluid that must have once been Prison Island. "What kind of monster am I dealing with?" she gasped, wondering how Shadow could have destroyed a whole island, "Where is he now?" She looked up just in time to see a pod crash on the land near the island "I'm getting massive power readings, it _must _be Shadow!" and with that she hopped back in her ship and flew to the Mystic Ruins.

"What was that?" yelled Sonic as the space pod crashed 2 miles away. "It came from the space colony ARK, I could see the design!" Tails exclaimed. "Good eye, fox boy, but why would Shadow come back now?"

"It doesn't matter, I will _destroy _that traitor!" said a voice behind them that they all knew. "Eggman!" they all shouted "What horrible timing, why are you here!" Amy yelled. "I'm here for the three Chaos Emeralds you have," he said mockingly "Now hand them over!"

"Why do you waste breathe asking us, Egg _Salad_!" Sonic joked "We'll beat the fat out of you before you can say…" "AAAAAAAHHH!" Eggman was blasted by a missile before Sonic could finish his sentence. "Who…?"

A red, robot-like person, stood before them, looking ready for a fight. It looked at Sonic. "There you are, Shadow the Hedgehog, so-called Ultimate Life Form!" said a female voice from inside the suit "You should be honored, being tracked down and destroyed by Samus Aron, legendary bounty hunter!" she aimed her arm cannon. "Shadow? No, I'm…" he moved just in time to dodge a charge shot, and continued moving around her in circles. "I can't get a lock on him!" Samus exclaimed, right before the hedgehog hit her with a homing attack. But that attack left him open, she hit him with a charge shot. He ran toward her…

"Stop!" said a familiar voice "_He _is not Shadow, _I _am! And if you want to see how long you can last against me, try and beat me!"

Samus stared and looked back at Sonic "But…. Who are _you?_" "Sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive!" Sonic proclaimed proudly with a thumbs-up.

"Fine then, I'll do what I came here to do!" Samus said as she took aim at Shadow. Shadow gripped his Chaos Emerald, "Bring it on… _Chaos Control!_" He warped behind her, kicked her, and the battle began.

Eggman awoke he had been blasted at least 50 miles. When he looked up he saw strange, blue feet. "I see that Samus has given you a hard time" said a deep, raspy voice "She has been a thorn in my side for many years. That hedgehog doesn't look like trouble, but I guess looks can be deceiving." "Who are you… What do you want?" said Eggman as he looked up to see a dragonish face. "My name is Ridley, and I propose that we work together to destroy our enemies!" Eggman smiled evilly. He could tell that he had just gained a powerful new ally. 

**Sorry to leave at the start of what's sure to be a cool, chapter-consuming fight, but WE need to leave ya begging for more! Tune in next time!   **


	3. Chaos Clash

**WE welcome you back. WE bet you are wondering why WE say WE instead of I. Well, WE are actually one person, but WE are named 13 storytellers, so that is what WE shall say… Oh forget it! _I _know that it has been less then twelve hours since I wrote the last chapter, but I'm just as anxious to write it as you are to read it! Me and my other 12 personalities do not own Sonic, Metroid, or Shadow! Got that? **

**Chapter 2**

**Chaos Clash**

Samus rubbed her back where Shadow had kicked it. _How did he move so fast? _She wondered, _Is this **really **Black Doom's weapon? No matter, I can handle it!_ She quickly regained her composure and hit Shadow with a freeze shot before he could react. She aimed for a finishing blow. Then, in another flash of light, she shatters empty ice. She looked behind her he wasn't there. _Where did _he_ go? _She thought just before she was hit with a homing attack from above. "Is that the best you've got?" Shadow smirked, but he was worried _That was a close call with the ice _he thought _No more games! _He was suddenly hit in the back.

Sonic and the others watched as the two titans clashed. "Sonic, we've got to help Shadow!" Tails exclaimed. "Are you kidding? Shadow can take care of himself! Besides, this is better than a Kung-fu movie!" "Yeah!" yelled Charmy "This is like wrestling! Only it's not staged… is it?" "Guys!" Said Knuckles, "That woman… Her armor has the energy I sensed earlier!" "The suspense builds up" Sonic joked.

Shadow put his arms straight toward Samus, concentrating. _What's he doing now? _Samus wondered, _Better not take chances!_ She quickly went into morph ball form. No matter how fast she moved, Shadow turned in her direction, until… "_Chaos…Spear!_" a concentrated blast of massive energy came from his arms, narrowly missing a direct hit, but disabling Samus' morph ball. _Crap _she thought _I guess there **is **a reason he's called the ultimate life form! Time for the echo-visor! _ The echo visor could detect sound, so if he was going to use a Chaos move, she would know about it.

She suddenly saw a glint in Shadow's hand, and saw that it was a red jewel of some sort. _Could that be a "Chaos Emerald"? _She wondered _But aren't emeralds green? Whatever, I'll beat him and take the emerald, killing two birds with one stone! His power seems to come from it, so I'll get rid of it if I can._

Shadow eyed his opponent. He hadn't had a challenge like this since Black Doom, but he noticed a weakness. _She relies on that suit too much. If I can render it useless, I will have won _he thought _But I'd better watch out for that ice beam! Wait…I got it!_

Shadow jumped towards Samus, but she countered with the grapple beam, and tossed Shadow towards a rock. However, he used the rock as a springboard, launching himself forward. Samus launched a Plasma Beam, but Shadow dodged using Chaos Control. "Gotcha" said Samus. She used her Echo Visor to see where Shadow went, and she swung her arm behind her, landing a hard hit. "Ooofff!" grunted Shadow, as he hit the ground. "Rule #1 of fighting:" said Samus "Never use the same trick twice!" Suddenly, her arm cannon short circuited. _Damn._ Thought Samus_ He disabled my ice cannon_._ That seemed to be my best chance. But I'm not losing that easy…_

_Good. _Thought Shadow._ Now that annoying ice cannon is kaput. All I need to do now is use my speed to my advantage, and then I can win. _Shadow ran quickly past Samus, who was charging her biggest shot ever. She launched a plasma ball 8 feet in diameter. "Try and avoid _that!_" she called. "Don't need to" replied Shadow "_Chaos…Shield!_" A red barrier suddenly appeared in front of Shadow, destroying the plasma ball on contact, but a heat-seeking missile, which Samus launched 2 seconds after firing the shot, hit Shadow from behind.

"_Chaos Shield?_" Yelled a flabbergasted Vector, "Where did he learn _that?_" "I guess practice is how he kept himself occupied on the ARK" Tails replied "I can't wait to see what else he's learned!"

Samus smiled to herself, she was doing pretty good, but was going to have to do much better if she hoped to win. Suddenly, she was kicked from behind. _Damn, I should have remained focused instead of patting myself on the back! _She turned around just in time to see a black and red blur whiz to the left. She switched to wave cannon, and fired a bull's eye! "Chaos… _Control!_" Shadow yelled, but nothing happened! _Crap! That cannon must have temporarily disrupted the emerald! No matter, I'm just as strong without the emerald, minus a few abilities. _Samus was thinking the same thing, except she thought that the battle was as good as over. She charged up her plasma cannon, and fired. Shadow easily dodged. _I guess speed and strength come naturally for him! _Shadow ran beside her and punched hard, taking out her thermal vision. Samus turned and fired a Judicator, which Shadow dodged by doing a spin-dash at Samus, but he didn't hit her, because the Judicator reflected back and hit him! The emerald suddenly gained its power back. Shadow then used Chaos Spear to disable Samus' wave and plasma cannons. "How many weapons do you have in there anyway?" Shadow asked, annoyed. "A lot" Samus replied simply, and aimed again. "Fine, you look weakened enough to finish off with one move I hoped I wouldn't have to use!" Samus braced herself. "_Chaos… Blast!" _ A huge explosion of Chaos energy spread in all directions, Sonic and his friends narrowly escaped. Samus, however, wasn't so lucky. Normally, her suit could take a blast like that. But the fight had worn it down to much. Samus was blown off her feet, her helmet fell off, and she fell unconscious. "Time to move in for the kill… _Chaos Control!_ "Shadow warped over Samus, expecting to see a hideous alien like the Black Arms. Instead, he saw a human female. He stopped. _I promised Maria that I would **protect **humans, not kill them. _He remembered, and walked away. At that moment, Samus woke up and aimed her cannon at him, but realized that her suit had stopped working.

"Hey!" She called "We're not done here! Where are you going?" Shadow turned to her. "I'm going to the nearest space shuttle, back to the ARK." He said "You have lost this battle, Samus Aron… Yes, I know your name" he added at her astonished look, "I hacked into your computer; I knew you were after me. I already killed Black Doom, by the way. You had old info. You've lost, accept it and go home. This is one bounty you have failed." He walked away, and Samus once again lost consciousness.

Amy ran over to the unconscious bounty hunter. "Do you think she's Okay?" she asked. "Who cares, she tried to kill us!" yelled Knuckles. "It's not her fault, she thought Shadow was evil!" Amy pleaded "We need to help her!" "Okay, let's take her to my work shop; I want to study that armor!" Said Tails.

As they carried Samus back, Ridley watched from above, eying the three emeralds and vulnerable Samus.

**Whoa, that was long. So Shadow won. No offense to Samus fans, but WE… err… I like the Sonic series better, though Metroid is still Kickass! That fight was only the beginning, though. Shadow and Samus are going to have to postpone their return trips! This will be one _long _adventure! Enjoy!**


	4. Ridley Attacks!

**Man! WE haven't updated in over 20 hours! That's a record! Anyway, was the fight scene cool or am I a monkey's father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate? WE do not own Sonic, Shadow or Metroid, so don't sue US!**

**Chapter 3**

**Ridley Attacks**

_Destroy Shadow… Black Doom is dead… You've lost… the Chaos Emeralds…… ………_ Samus opened her eyes. She was lying in bed in what looked like a cross between a lab and a house. She suddenly noticed that she was in regular clothes, her suit was gone! "Where's my Chozo Armor!" she blurted out, and heard gasps. The eight animals from before were there, looking at her.

The pink hedgehog smiled, "You're okay! Samus, wasn't it?" "Yes," Samus answered "Where is my Chozo Armor?" she repeated seriously. "You mean your suit? Tails has it!" said Sonic. "Tails?" "That two-tailed fox. His real name is Miles Prower, but he prefers Tails." "Faaaaaaasinating" Samus said in a bored tone. "Look, I know you don't care, being some famous bounty hunter chic, but we may as well introduce ourselves! I'm Vector the Crocodile!" "I'm Espio the Chameleon." "And I'm Charmy the Bee. And together we're _Team Chaotix, super cool detectives! _Ta-dah!" Samus just stared. These didn't look like detectives. Heck, none of the looked like the inhabitants of Earth! "You know Sonic I'm his girlfriend Amy Rose!" "In

your dreams!" Sonic shouted. "I'm Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald!" "And I'm Rouge the Bat, government agent and jewel collector!"

"_Where is my Chozo Armor?" _Samus yelled. "Sheesh, it's in here!" Tails called, "but it needs repairs!" "That's all I need to hear!" yelled a voice from outside.

Suddenly, the roof was torn away, and Ridley stood over it. "Dragon!" Amy yelled as she pointed at him. "Ridley!" Shouted Samus, "How did you get here?" "I followed you, of course! And now that you don't have that infernal armor, I can rid the universe of you for good! And take those jewels!"

Ridley was then hit in the face by a homing attack. "You forgot about _me!_" Sonic smirked, holding a Chaos Emerald. "Dealing with you would be like squishing a bug!" Sneered Ridley.

Ridley whipped his tail at Sonic, who jumped and ran up his tail and stomped on his head as he jumped, only to come back with a homing attack! Ridley quickly used his deadly breath, no way Sonic could dodge in midair, unless… "_Chaos Control!_" Sonic warped to the ground, dodging Ridley's attack. Ridley got ready to use his breath again, but then tripped as Sonic spin dashed his feet! Ridley got up but felt a searing pain, Sonic had broken his foot! He took to the sky, looking ready to leave. But then he swooped down and ate the yellow Chaos Emerald!

There was a flash, and everyone gasped! Ridley was now colored exactly like the emerald, right down to its luster! "I feel powerful!" Ridley shouted, ready to attack. He suddenly realized that his foot was still broken. "Grrr. We shall settle this another day! I must tell Dr. Eggman!" He flew off.

"Oh no! He's got a Chaos Emerald!" cried Knuckles! "He is a threat to this planet now; I must stay until he is no longer a threat!" "After the beating I gave you? You should go home!" said a voice. "Shadow? What are you doing here?" Exclaimed Rouge. "I heard a blast back here and felt Chaos energy. It didn't take a genius to figure out that you guys were in trouble!" "What do you care? You want to hand this planet to the Black arms!" Samus yelled at Shadow. "Heh heh, I think we should sort things out here." Tails suggested.

After 2 hours of explaining things to Samus, the crew made an agreement. "If what Ridley said is true, he teamed up with Dr. Eggman!" Said Espio. "If that's the case, this situation may be more than we can handle alone!" Samus said, her suit repaired, "I think we should work together to get the other three Chaos Emeralds and defeat Ridley and Dr.Eggman!" "Hey, I'm all for it!" Sonic agreed. "All right! We're a team!" cheered Charmy. "Fine" said Shadow.

**Sonic and co. plus Samus equals one unstoppable force! But so is the Team of Ridley and the Doctor! The race for the remaining Emeralds begins! Please review! **


	5. Enter the Babylon Rogues

**Hey everybody! Welcome to Chapter 4! By the way, tazkol, your ideas may be used, but not right away! WE do not own Sonic, Shadow, Metroid, or the state of Hawaii …yet.**

**Chapter 4**

**Enter the Babylon Rogues**

Dr.Eggman analyzed the transformed Ridley. After 2 hours, he finally came to a conclusion. "When you ingest a Chaos emerald, you gain its properties and power. What species are you?" "That's my business!" Ridley replied coldly. "Well, anywho, I have a theory. If you eat all seven Chaos Emeralds, you will gain the power of Chaos himself! Now, about your foot. It healed within 5 hours of injury. So, after a battle, you heal faster." "Perfect!"

Meanwhile, in Station Square, thousands of people looked up in the sky as a UFO flew by. That "UFO" was Samus' ship, heading to Angel Island. "Why are we getting this 'Master Emerald'?" Samus inquired. "Yeah, usually you're so overprotective about it!" Sonic said. 'Because, the Master Emerald holds a connection with the Chaos Emeralds. That should make them easier to find!" explained Knuckles.

Unfortunately, when they arrived at Angel Island, they saw a crashed blimp and three unwanted visitors. "Jet!" Sonic exclaimed, "Who?" Samus asked. Sonic quickly explained about the Babylon Rogues, and about Samus to Jet.

"Are you here for the Master Emerald?" Knuckles demanded. "No way! We're just here because…" Wave began, "Well, let's just say you should watch where you put this Island!" Jet finished. It was then Tails saw something purple glinting in his hand. "You've got a Chaos Emerald!" He yelled. "So? What's it to you?" Storm said rudely. "You idiot! If you brought that to Angel Island, then…" CRASH! Ridley, followed by Eggman, landed in front of them. "Good! Maybe you'll be kind enough to hand that over!" Eggman demanded. "No way!" Jet shouted, "We stole this fair and square!" 'M-maybe we should l-l-listen to him, boss!" Storm stuttered, "I mean, he's got a big _Shiny Dragon!_" "Enough!" Yelled Ridley as he launched a blast of Chaos energy from his mouth. Jet dodged, but the Master Emerald was hit and shattered. The pieces stopped in midair, and hit Samus. Her suit glowed, and then turned emerald green!

"Chaos Armor!" She yelled without thinking, and quickly blasted Ridley. Rather than fight back, however, Ridley snapped up Jet's emerald. There was another flash, and Ridley was flashing between yellow and purple! "Yes!" He let out a cry of victory, and flew off in search of the next emerald.

Jet, enraged, quickly joined Sonic and Samus along with Wave and Storm. "No one steals from a Babylon Rogue!" He yelled! "What now?" Knuckles asked. "I think we should head back to my workshop!' Tails said, "I want to study Samus' new… err… _Chaos Armor_"

**I know this Chapter was shorter than usual, but WE need to think of more cool ideas! Please review!**


	6. Infestation

**OK, WE gave you a day to give reviews, and you didn't deliver, but WE will do better on this fic, and keep you hooked on every word! WE do not own Sonic, Shadow, Metroid or the state of Hawaii… though using the power of the internet I came very close. Curse you Government ID!**

**Chapter 5**

**Infestation**

Eggman stared into Ridley's ship. Ridley said that he had an efficient way to destroy the Earth, let alone Station Square! Ridley dragged out a crate, Eggman could see many more inside Ridley's ship. "Well? What is it?" He asked. Ridley smiled and opened it, revealing…

"A jellyfish? _That's _your… AUUGH!" The "jellyfish" had just latched onto the Doctor and started sucking out his energy. Ridley quickly ripped it off and smiled again. "These are Metroids, energy-consuming and destructive; I think you'll find them useful." Eggman looked up at Ridley, and smiled back. "Will you _ever _cease to surprise me?" "That depends on what you've seen in your life." "When do we release them?" "Now!"

Samus sat in Tails' living room, waiting to see what Tails would discover about her new suit. She felt vulnerable without it, but Tails insisted that while the tests would do nothing to her armor, they _could_ harm people. Knuckles was in pieces, and demanded that Tails discover a way to get the Master Emerald out of Samus' armor. When Tails found out that the only way to remove it would require the Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles became more focused on the mission. "Hey!" Samus jerked out of thought, to see Sonic, Shadow and Jet running toward her. "What do you want?" She said, "We need Tails to postpone the tests, Jellyfish are attacking Station Square!" "_Jellyfish?_" Tails exclaimed, "Well, like jellyfish, but with claws instead of tentacles, and they like energy…" Samus stood up at once, threw on her armor and dashed outside. "What's _her _problem?" Sonic said as they sped after her.

Samus stopped at Station Square and stared. This was low, even for Ridley, to bring metroids to a planet that did not know how to defend themselves from them. Sonic and the others finally caught up. "What _are _those things?" Rouge grimaced. Samus quickly explained what Metroids were. "…and the only way to kill one is to either deliver a _very _strong blow, or freeze them and break the ice." Knuckles, Storm, Vector and Shadow stepped up. "Let's pound some space parasites!"

The battle proved difficult, for there were many more than anticipated, though Shadow's Chaos Blast helped. It was a few minutes into the battle that something went wrong.

Samus aimed an ice cannon at a Metroid, but instead of ice, a big blast of Chaos energy came out, which the Metroid absorbed. Then it fell, trembled and started to grow. It grew rapidly, and all the other metroids latched on, soon to be absorbed by its bulk. Finally, a giant red metroid, the size of the tallest building, stood before them. 'What now?" Amy screamed. "We kill it of course!" Samus answered, "We didn't exterminate all of the others only to run when they get a little tougher! Besides, I enjoy challenges like these!" "One more thing you and I have in common!" Sonic replied as he rushed toward the behemoth.

Unfortunately, it let out a blast of Chaos lightning and scorched the ground where Sonic would have been if he hadn't used Chaos control. While the Metroid focused on Sonic, Samus froze its back and Shadow broke it with Chaos Spear. The ice fell, but the Metroid regenerated, slightly smaller than before.

"It's not as dense as normal metroids!" Samus called as she realized it, "If it loses some mass, it keeps the majority of it but still loses some!" "So all we gotta do," Charmy said "is _blast it down to size!_" "Precisely!" Samus replied. _Easier said than done_ she thought.

Samus immediately blasted again, but the shot was knocked away by a tentacle of Chaos Energy. While it was open, Sonic and Shadow blasted it with Chaos Spear and Chaos Wind (Sonic's move derived from Sonic wind). They quickly ran in time to avoid a beam of Chaos energy. Amy jumped for the Metroid with her hammer, but was knocked into a building by a tentacle.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled and rushed to help. Was okay, but disoriented. She hit the Metroid by throwing her hammer before falling unconscious.

Sonic reentered the fight, and jumped on the tail of the Tornado II as it flew by. Tails, who of course was piloting, Took careful aim and let loose a huge beam, hitting its target. The Metroid was now only twice the size of a normal one. Small enough for Samus to freeze and break, which is exactly what she did. Out of the destroyed monster came…

"A Chaos Emerald!" Rouge gasped, "How did it get there?" "One of the metroids it absorbed must have had it!" Wave reasoned. They scanned the skies for Ridley, Who was nowhere to be seen, and headed back to Tails' workshop.

"Your metroids failed!" Eggman screamed. "Never mind, I've got plenty more!" "Those things are useless! Why I used them…" "Because you had nothing to lose, and you still don't! My pets may come in useful again, but for now let's take a look at _your _latest weapon. Is it strong?" Eggman grinned "Oh, you're going to _love _it!"

**Whew! End of chapter 5! WE hope playstation14 is happy, as well as the rest of you! Please review this! **


	7. Ridley's Metamorphosis

**Okay, WE are tired of this routine, but WE do not own Sonic, Shadow, or Metroid… but my 4th personality now Governs Hawaii from within!**

**Chapter 6**

**Ridley's Metamorphosis**

As Samus flew her ship toward the location of the next Chaos Emerald, which her Chaos Suit tracked like radar, she started wondering why the suit acted up and fired a chaos beam in Station Square. _Maybe it has a mind of it's own _she thought, but the facts led to only one explanation: "When the Master Emerald combined with my suit, it put Chaos energy into it. That energy is conflicting with my Chozo energy, making it harder to control;_ "_I must learn to control it to unlock its _real _power!" "I came to the same conclusion!" Said Tails. Samus jumped, she did not realize that she was speaking aloud. "I also have another theory, "Tails continued, "You know so much about Chozo energy, and so little about Chaos energy, that you use Chozo energy more efficiently. You need someone to teach you about Chaos energy, so you can unlock the suit's true power!" "Who?" Samus asked, though she knew the answer… "Me!" said Shadow as he stepped into the cockpit. Samus frowned under her helmet; she had not quite forgiven Shadow for handing her first defeat to her. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck training with him.

Shadow was already frowning. He had not forgiven Samus for trying to kill him on false charges, or for bringing Ridley to the planet Maria had loved. Still, he had more knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds than Eggman himself.

Their harsh thoughts were interrupted by their arrival at the ruins of the old GUN base. Samus' armor told her that the Chaos Emerald was somewhere around there.

They searched through the pile of rubble and steel for hours, when Samus sensed the power of two Chaos Emeralds coming from the sky. That power source landed." Not _you _again!" Espio groaned, "And what's with that fancy armor?"

Indeed, Ridley wore shining steel machinery, with a helmet over his eyes, metal gloves on his hands, and metal soles on his feet. He looked quite intimidating. "This? Oh, just specially designed weaponry that runs on the unlimited Chaos energy resonating from my body! Get out, and leave the Chaos Emerald to _me_!" "Enough, let's fight already!" Knuckles yelled, charging.

Ridley's helmet suddenly shot out a beam from its visor, narrowly missing the red echidna. Knuckles jumped and tried to punch Ridley, who casually raised his foot, whose metal sole emitted a shield, knocking Knuckles back.

"Wait!" Shadow yelled, "Those aren't ordinary weapons, he just used _Chaos Spear and Chaos Shield!_" "Precisely!" Ridley taunted, "This armor really does nothing more than contain enough power in my body for me to _use _that power! Observe!" He clenched his right hand, "_Chaos Control!_"

He warped behind Shadow, and emitted a Chaos beam. But Shadow, much more experienced with that kind of stuff, turned and blasted him with a Chaos Spear, "How the hell do you _know _that stuff!" Shadow yelled. Ridley pointed to his helmet, "Another use of this helmet. If I have seen _you _do it, Shadow, _I _can do it!" And with that he used Chaos Blast, vaporizing all the rubble, Shadow took some damage.

Ridley breathed in, ready to finish him with Chaos Beam. But he forgot about Chaos control. The next second, Shadow was behind him, Emerald in hand. "_Here's _a new one for you! _Chaos…Wave!_" instantly, a powerful shockwave hit Ridley, destroying his armor. Ridley got up, but Shadow was too quick, after a homing attack, he ended the battle, "_Chaos… Spear!' _ The concentrated blast hit Ridley, who fell to the ground, too weak to move.

"How…how did you beat me…?" he managed to say. "Because, if you only tried to use moves you've seen me do, you were vulnerable to a new attack. It's what you get for underestimating the Ultimate Life Form!"

One good thing that came from the battle was that with the rubble cleared, they easily found the light blue emerald. But before they could celebrate, Ridley summoned enough strength to snatch it up. He glowed even brighter than before.

"This _cannot_ be good!" Samus yelled. As the light cleared they could see that Ridley had changed in more than color this time. Not only was Light Blue added to his flashing colors, but his snout was longer, with razor-sharp teeth, his back and tail had sprouted crystal spikes, which flashed colors like he did, but slower. He was also bigger.

"I feel rejuvenated!" He said in a more menacing voice than before. "I feel ready to fight again!" Samus stepped up "Shadow, you need rest, let _me_ handle Ridley!"

"Foolish bounty hunter! I contain great power! I am Ridley no longer, I am… _Chaos Ridley!_" "How _original!_" Sonic said sarcastically, but even the great blue hedgehog was slightly scared.

Samus ignored her fear, and lunged toward Chaos Ridley, hoping that this fight would not be her last… To be continued

**OUR first actual cliffhanger! If Ridley is this powerful with 3 emeralds, what would he be like with all 7? Let's hope that Samus wins! Please review!**


	8. Samus vs Chaos Ridley

**My 6th personality is disappointed in the lack of responses, but the rest of US would just like to know how good we're doing. No offense to tazkol the master of emeralds, but we need to know if other people think as enthusiastically as he does. Will people like katanamaster4 or UEPE please respond? WE do not own Sonic, Shadow, Metroid, or a hot tub… because they only sell the good stuff to rich bastards!**

**Chapter 7**

**Samus vs. Chaos Ridley**

Sweat dripped down Samus' forehead as she waited for "Chaos Ridley" to make the first move. Her confidence had not been phased by her fight with Shadow, but she now recognized the possibility of defeat. _I'm going to have to control my Chaos Armor if I want to win this fight _she thought _You know, when I first came here looking for shadow, this was the _last _situation I'd have expected to end up in!_

Ridley was itching to use his power, and had gotten tired of waiting. Unlike Samus, no matter how many times he was defeated, Chaos Ridley did not think of the prospect of losing. With all the powers the suit had given him before, he shot out a Chaos Spear from his mouth, spikes glowing gold as he did so. Samus had no time to dodge; she was hit square in the chest. Recovering quickly, she went into a morph ball and rolled forward just as another Chaos Spear hit the ground where she had been 2 seconds before. Rolling under Chaos Ridley, she blasted herself upwards and hit him in the butt! Chaos Ridley yelled, and turned around so quickly that his tail batted Samus' morph ball into a wall. Samus unfurled, and ran at Chaos Ridley, arm cannon at the ready.

Sonic and friends observed their fight carefully, Sonic was not worried, but many of the others were anxious. Only Shadow remained calm. "What are you so relaxed about, Shadow?" Jet finally asked. "It's interesting. He has all that power, yet doesn't seem to know how to use it." "What do you mean?" "Well, if it were _me_, I would have used Chaos Control the second she went morph ball, warped on top of her, and crushed her. And if I missed, well, she wouldn't be able to get out of the range of Chaos Blast fast enough! She would be finished by now!"

Chaos Ridley and Samus did not hear this, leaving Chaos Ridley just as reckless. Chaos Ridley opened his mouth to let out a Chaos beam, but soon felt his mouth fill with something cold before he realized that Samus had frozen his mouth shut. "Well, you finally shut that big, annoying mouth of yours!" Samus taunted. Enraged, Chaos Ridley took careful aim with his tail. Samus jumped out of the way just in time, as large pieces of glowing emerald impaled the ground. While Chaos Ridley was open, Samus let out 3 missiles, which hit Chaos Ridley in one explosion of Chaos energy! Taking more damage than he had anticipated, Chaos Ridley ignored the pain as he forced his mouth open. He let out Chaos wave, as Samus shot a Charge shot. The Shot absorbed the wave, and headed for Chaos Ridley, who flew out of the way. He dive bombed toward Samus, who used it to her advantage as she let out a Chaos Beam, blasting Chaos Ridley at full force! Ridley, as he now renamed himself mentally, crashed to the Earth. Samus gave one last Charge, prepared to finish Ridley once and for all.

However, a giant crane came from the sky and hoisted him out of Samus' reach. She looked up and saw Dr. Eggman. The others saw him, too. "Grrr, _stupid beast! _I'd leave you here to _die _if you weren't holding the emeralds!" He looked down at Sonic, "I'll get you yet!" he grumbled as he flew off.

Samus went and rejoined her companions. "There is now only one emerald left." She said, stating the obvious. "Yes, but if those two get the last one, they will soon come after our's!" Tails replied. "That just makes it more urgent that we get it." Shadow said as he walked back to the ship. Before going in, he turned to Samus. "You're training starts this afternoon," He said, "Don't be late." With that he entered the ship. The rest followed, Samus last. She did not like the idea of being told what to do by a hedgehog.

**WE hope that fight lived up to your expectations. WE need more reviews as well. Flames, though WE have yet to get any (thank God) will be used to burn the sender's life savings.**


	9. Shadow's Methods

**Once again, WE hoped to get replies while on hiatus, my 7th personality had half a mind to stop the fic altogether, but he was overruled by the rest of us. To increase replies, we now hold a contest. Whoever sends me the best overall reply by the time WE get to Chapter 12 gets a complimentary gift. Tazkol, you cannot compete, but will get the same prize anyway, as I will be comparing their replies to yours. Maybe you could make them better to raise the standards! The best replies would be specific about what you like about this fic. No simple things like "That is great, you're the best!" as that might make me think you didn't read any of it! The prize is NOT being my beta, as I do not know what that is. It's a mystery prize, but you'll like it! **

**WE do not own Sonic, Shadow, Metroid, or the state of Hawaii… My stupid 3rd personality forced US to renounce our position. How? Blackmail, end of story.**

**Chapter 8**

**Shadow's Methods**

The situation had become urgent, if they did not get the last emerald before Ridley and Eggman, they would have to stop Ridley from getting the ones _they _had. If they got it, they could still focus on getting the other Emeralds out of Ridley.

Samus had a feeling that the orange emerald would be the hardest to get, but she had to put her mind off of that, the Emerald would take 3 days to reach, as it was in a far off temple, which until then no one knew existed. Though they still wondered how it got there.

She put her ship on autopilot, thinking how she now owed Tails something for installing it, and headed off to train with Shadow. She was surprised to see Sonic sitting on the floor of the training room, the Green Emerald in his hand. Shadow was in front of him. He beckoned Samus to sit down. Samus remembered that when she first went after Shadow, she had expected him to be a lot bigger.

"Well, I see you both are here for your Chaos training. Samus, just so you know, Sonic also wished to extend his knowledge of the power of the Emeralds. Though I expect _you _to do better, as you have the _Master _Emerald!" Sonic frowned, Samus blinked. Shadow, however, closed his eyes and grinned. _I have played their pride _he thought _What better way to get this slacker and arrogant bounty hunter to work harder than to get them competing? _He opened his eyes. "The lesson starts immediately! Your first task: Make the Emerald glow without using a Chaos move! Your suit, in case you're wondering, bounty hunter!" Sonic thought _how exactly do we make them glow without _using _them?_ Samus actually worked up the nerve to ask. "The point is to figure it out yourselves!" He simply answered. He sat down and watched for an hour as they struggled. 10 times they had gotten it to glow, but ended up using Chaos Control or Chaos Beam. Samus finally got her's glowing. Seeing this, Sonic increased his efforts, and got his glowing 10 seconds later.

"Good, good." Shadow said, "Now can any of you tell me _how _you did it?" Sonic and Samus looked at each other. They got by on a fluke. Many things went on in their minds during that task, but they could not figure out what activated it. "No? Well then, that proves that you have little understanding of them. Anyone who knew half the essential things about Chaos Emeralds might not be _able _to do it, but would at least know _how_!" Samus grunted, this was as bad as she expected what had she learned?

Shadow then pointed to Samus' computer room. He had separated two computers. A pencil and paper were by them. "I have set up my own elaborate database on the emeralds. Your 'homework' is to study _everything_ about the power, wavelengths, properties, chemical makeup, scriptures, and _history _about the Chaos Emeralds, and then present to me everything you learned 3 days from now!" "Write all that info down?" Sonic complained, "But I _hate _writing!" "Who said anything about writing?" Shadow asked. "Well, the pencil and paper…" Samus started. "Are there to record where to find out what on that database. When you present what you have learned to me, I expect you to have every last word of it _memorized!_" "What!" "Yes, true power over the Emeralds comes from knowledge of them! When in battle, you must _remember _them, having it written will do nothing! Let's start again!"

I would gladly desribe in detail about the strange tests Shadow put them through over the course of 3 days, but then you would find it boring and beg me to move on before I ad finished 5 of them. So I will generalize it. They had to: Stand on Sonic's Emerald on one foot while it was balancing on the pointed end, make a sound _come_ from the suit & Emerald without a "visual display", warp to a certain point using Chaos Control blindfolded, and hit Shadow with Chaos Wind and Chaos Beam, which Sonic managed to do 20 seconds before Samus.

On the last night, however, once they had memorized _everything, _they were lying in their beds, thinking about the whole thing, when the whole point of Shadow's training hit them. Each grinned he/she would show Samus/Sonic tomorrow!

Shadow walked in, seeing his students already there. "So, have you memorized everything?" He asked. They nodded. "Then I will take Samus into a room where he will tell me everything she has learned! After that, Sonic." "Why Samus first?" "She's a woman, it's polite." Shadow said. In turn, each recited everything, word-by-word, from the database. _The Chaos Emeralds used to hold Angel Island on the ground in the Master Emerald's Shrine…the chemical makeup of them has never been known, as any test machines went haywire…The seven emeralds are the servers, Chaos is power, enriched by the heart, the master serves to unify the Chaos… _and so on.

Finally, when they where done, Shadow asked "Now do you know what my lessons meant?" They were both to eager, even Samus lost her head to explain, and each interrupted the other. "We were training so we could understand that though the Chaos Emeralds can't do squat without someone using it…" Sonic started, but Samus interrupted, "… We can do a lot with the Emeralds. The emeralds turn our thoughts into power…" "And when we were making them glow and stuff, we both thought 'I don't need _this_!"…" "Even though we were thinking of the training, the Emeralds reacted to that thought…" "… Since they can turn 'thoughts into power' and all that jazz…" "Once we realize that the Emeralds need us to activate their power…" "…We get a feeling of control…" "…Giving us complete power over them…" "…As we always have!"

"Well… yes." Shadow said, "I see you understand. Basically, we originally see the Emeralds as greater powers, or worthless rocks. We must see them as _keys _to our power to control them!" He looked at them, "You both pass, and just in time! We are at that old ruin. I hope you handle your power like you were just taught!" He walked toward the door, and smirked "But you will never be as good as _me_."

Samus and Sonic were tired, more from talking than anything else, but proud. With new knowledge, they followed Shadow and the others.

**Man! I hope that was cool and enlightening, WE were going for that. Weird would do just as well. Let the review race… BEGIN!**


	10. The Really Ancient Ruins

**WE would like to say that this chapter has a surprise. NO FLAMES!**

**WE do not own Sonic, Shadow, Metroid, or Hawaii… our new target is Alaska, then Hawaii.**

**Chapter 9**

**The Oldest Ruin On Earth**

Tails was in heaven, Renamed Samus' ship. He had learned so mush by tinkering with it behind Samus' back (though sometimes Wave got there first). He was actually disappointed as they approached their destination. Their destination was a ruin, holding the single remaining Chaos Emerald.

They were hovering above what looked like bare ground. But when Samus turned on her ship's radar, they could see that it was a large cave. Samus' ship began it's descent at 200 mph. It was a good thing it did, because even at that speed it took another 2 days to hit the ground.

When they stepped out, they immediately felt as if it were a very hot summer day. But the ruin took their mind off it. It was unlike any other they'd ever seen.

"Chazoth" Samus said. "What was that?" Amy asked. "Chazoth, it must be the name of the city, it says so on that stone." "How can you read it?" Knuckles inquired. "Because…" "Because what?" "Because it's written in Chozo language!"

Everyone fell silent. They already knew that the Chozos were a race of aliens that raised Samus, but what would their language be doing in this hot place?

Finally, Tails said, "Impossible…" "I know, but believe me, it…" "No, I mean, I can read it, too!" Samus was stunned, so was everyone else. "A… a few years ago I found a 6x5 tablet with this same language. I deciphered it, but it took me 4 months!" "But how could that be?"

"Well… I have a theory…" He said again. A few moments of silence followed once again. "Well?" Shadow pressed. "Well, many years ago, Chozos were still pioneering to other planets, right?" "Yes…" Samus said, she had a clue where this was going. "Well… Suppose one group settled on earth!" He blurted. Rouge opened her mouth, but Tails didn't want any more interruptions, "Suppose they came here, billions of years ago, and settled here. But as life here developed, they were either forced to leave, or died out. It must have been back when Amphibians evolved when they disappeared." "How can you tell?" Vector asked. "Because of how hot it is." "How does that make a difference?" "Because, over course of years, volcanoes erupt and add layers to the Earth. However, it presses the rest of the layers closer to the center. The Chozos must have disappeared Millions of Billions of years ago, so as time passed, their city is only 1,000 mile from the _center of the Earth!_" He finished, panting. "That makes sense, "Samus admitted," This is different than any Chozo city I've ever seen, though. And the pictures are different…" She stopped, realizing, "Of course! They had to adapt to this planet, so they _evolved_ differently!" Tails nodded. Everyone was in awe. This was a truly great discovery, the Chozos living on earth Eons before humans, even echidnas! It was Shadow who remembered what they came for.

"Well, the emerald must have fallen down here _somewhere!_ Let's get to work!" "But there's no way Ridley could get down _here_! He doesn't have that adaptations my ship does!" Samus protested. "We still shouldn't forget, Eggman would eventually find his way down here!" Grudgingly, they agreed.

After 4 hours of searching, Amy found it on an Altar. "Wait!" Samus yelled, but it was too late. The minute the Orange Emerald was removed, the Altar glowed, then transformed… into a giant, Chozo-like, hovering fish. That made sense, as the Chozos were there during the sea-period of Earth. Suddenly, the fish spoke. "**_Outsiders! That stone fell to this temple for a reason! The people on the surface would do terrible things with such power! Give it here!_**" "No way, fish-face!" Sonic yelled, "You may be right, but we need that to keep someone else from getting it!" The Chozo fish said no more, it just charged at Sonic with its armored head. Sonic was too quick, he dodged. "This is what I trained with Shadow for!" He yelled, and hit the dazed guardian with a Chaos Wind. The fish recovered, and let out a blast of Chozo-energy at Sonic, who warped out of the way. Sonic knew why this match was so easy. When the Chozos lived there, this must've been like a god compared to the others. _Time to show Old Grampfish how times have changed!_ He thought. He quickly did a homing attack on its dorsal fin. The creature turned and opened its mouth to attack, but Samus took the opportunity to finish it off by blasting its insides with ice beam. The creature quickly died.

"Why'd ya have to do that, I was winning?" Sonic joked. "You were dragging it out to long, we have the last Emerald, now let's hurry and get the other ones out of Ridley!" "She's right, Sonic." Knuckles pointed out, "But it's going to be a long ride up, who's up for a break?" Everyone raised their hands.

They boarded the ship and ascended, taking a great discovery with them. But first, they had to put the Earth out of danger.

**Surprised? WE hope so! Send those replies!**


	11. The Battle Intensifies

**Okay, OUR server was down yesterday, so WE could not post a new chapter. You get a new one today. If my 13 personalities confuse you, see my profile.**

**WE do not own Sonic, Shadow, Metroid, or Hawaii… though now that we have Alaska under our thumb we should get Hawaii easy. After Hawaii… Australia!**

**Chapter 10**

**The Battle Intensifies**

"All of the Emeralds are taken," Dr. Eggman informed Ridley, "The only way to get more Emeralds now is to take it from them!" "Finding them will be the _easy _part, as they are no doubt looking for us now." Ridley cautioned, "We need to find an easier way to get the Emeralds from them, as I am no match for them right now!"

Dr. Eggman frowned. It was true, Ridley _was_ his most powerful weapon at the moment, yet he could not beat Sonic or that bounty hunter. He was suddenly struck with an idea. "I've got it! This one's a classic!"

Cream stood awake, watching TV way past her bed time. Her mother was out for the night, and had told her to go to bed at 7:45. She would have listened under normal circumstances, but tonight was a documentary on Sonic the hedgehog, and _she _had been interviewed for it. Being 6 years old, she still thought that getting on TV was the accomplishment of a lifetime. Besides, she couldn't resist sitting with her Chao friends, Cheese and Chocola, watching TV in their vacation home in the mystic ruins.

Her interview was over. Needless to say, she was talking excitedly to the two Chao brothers about it. Her talking turned into a scream, as the roof lifted off her house and she saw Dr. Eggman, floating beside a glowing Dragon!

"Leave the Chao, we only need the rabbit. Those fools will gladly give us the Emerald in exchange!" _They were hunting for the Chaos Emeralds without me? Why? Don't they like me anymore? _Cream thought as she began to cry. "Oh, quit whining!" The Dragon sneered, as Eggman took her with a tractor beam and flew away, leaving the ransom note.

Cheese and Chocola were stunned. Cream had been taken. Her mother would be in tears. That was the most they were worried about. The Chao were smart enough to know that Eggman had no intention of hurting Cream. They took the note and hurried to the nearest person they could find.

The closest people they could find were Big and Froggy. Big was especially surprised to see the two Chao run up to his home, especially without Cream. That is, until he read the note. His face changed from surprise to worry, his friend was in danger. He looked at his amphibian friend, who seemed to be thinking exactly what he was: _Find Sonic._ "Come on, little buddies." He said soothingly as he lifted the two Chao onto his shoulders. As if to increase the mood of urgency, a thunderstorm started. Once the Chao had calmed down, Big went in full sprint to the first place he would expect to find the fastest thing alive.

Shadow was looking triumphantly at the 4 emeralds in Tails' workshop. The others were preoccupied with sleeping, but they were feeling good just the same. It was their four to Ridley's 3, even though they still had to get the 3. They were worn out and tired, except for Shadow. He didn't _get_ worn out. Still, he was the Ultimate _Life Form_, and needed sleep nonetheless.

He was about to turn in, when a loud knock came at the door. _That can't be Eggman or Ridley; they lack the capacity to knock. But who _could_ it be? _Shadow opened the door, seeing no one. Then he looked down, it was a rather large frog, using its tongue to knock. The frog looked familiar, so he decided to let it in. No sooner had he begun to close the door when he heard a shout that awakened everyone; "WAIT FOR ME!"

He caught a brief glimpse of the wide figure before it rushed in. "Big!" Amy exclaimed, "What are you doing here, and with Cream's Chao!" "Cream was kidnapped by that Doctor guy, and some guy named Ridley! They left a note!" He held it up, only to discover that the rain had smudged and waterlogged it beyond legibility. He then noticed that he, too, was dripping wet, "Well… it said that if we want her back, give them the Chaos Emeralds tomorrow at 12:00 p.m. at Green Hills." He shook himself dry, waking the two Chao and sending them scurrying into Samus.

The Chao weren't afraid, as Samus did not have her suit on, and the only bad human they knew was Dr. Eggman. Samus, however, was curious of the strange, cute creatures. "What are these?" She asked. Amy explained to her about Chao. "Hey, that's Cheese and Chocola! They must be scared stiff!" Amy said.

"It seems that we've forgotten the situation here!" Espio said, "Eggman has taken a hostage, and we can't give up the Chaos Emeralds!" "We've caused too much trouble already to pull a trick, they'll be cautious!" Knuckles added as Sonic opened his mouth.

Tails thought for a moment, and then a brilliant idea struck him. "Big," he said, "We're going to need you and Froggy's help." He then proceeded to explain his plan.

**Want to know their plan, tune in next time! WE hope to get more reviews!**


	12. The Rescue

**WE are sorry to say that after this Chapter, WE will end this fic without finishing it… You may classify _that_ as something you will hear US say when Hell freezes over! WE are having too much fun not to finish it! Send those replies coming!**

**WE do not own Sonic, Shadow, or Metroid… Though our plan to own Hawaii is in progress, WE will make the world a better place for everyone except terrorists… USA! USA!**

**Chapter 11**

**The Rescue**

Big hid behind the boulder. Green Hills was a beautiful place, with flowers and ponds. This was the last place _anyone_ would expect a hostage negotiation, but Big never really expected to get involved in this kind of thing when he woke up the previous morning. He looked at Froggy, Cheese, and Chocola. They all looked anxious, but they were an essential part of the plan, Big was just glad he didn't have to do their job.

Samus led the way until they saw Eggman and Ridley. Cream was at Ridley's foot, shaking and crying. "Glad you decided to show up!" Eggman taunted, "You really _are_ soft, you hero-types. Giving up 4 Emeralds for one brat!" "Shut up!" Ridley commanded, and then he looked at Sonic, "Give them to me!" "Give us Cream first!" Amy shouted. "Fine, but until we have those emeralds, this cannon will be aimed at her, so don't try anything smart!" Eggman replied, as his hovercraft grew a cannon.

The exchange started, once Cream was over to the safe side, Shadow handed Ridley the emeralds in a case. Eggman lowered his cannon. "Good, good, see ya…" "NOW" Tails bellowed.

Ridley whipped his head in the direction Tails had yelled, just in time to see a long, sticky tongue snatch the case containing the Emeralds. "What the…" A split second later, he saw a line with a frog and two Chao on the end fly toward him, going down his throat.

"_What are you doing_?" Eggman yelled, when he saw Big emerge, the end of the line attached to his fishing rod. "You, fat guy, have been tricked!" Big yelled. He was no longer feeling scared. He trusted his friend, Froggy. After all, he may look like just a giant frog, but he was smarter than Big. On top of that, fishing was what Big did. With his fishing rod in hand, he could pull anything off.

"What's _happening?_" Eggman yelled, appalled as Samus suddenly disarmed his cannon with a charge shot. His question was answered when the frog and Chao emerged, holding on to both the fishing line, and 3 Chaos Emeralds. "No!" He and Ridley screamed together, as Ridley reverted back to his original form. Eggman was panicking, he hadn't expected this to happen, it _couldn't_, and he was so _close! _

Seeing Ridley fly off, he had to bring out all of his weaponry. It was a futile attempt, though, as Sonic made quick work of him and blasted him away.

Back at Tails' workshop, everyone was giving themselves a pat on the back. But Knuckles interrupted. "Excuse me, but now that we have the Emeralds, can I _please_ have the Master Emerald back?" "Well," Samus said, she had quite gotten used to the power, but the Emerald belonged to Knuckles, "Okay." She gathered the Emeralds, and in a flash, the Master Emerald stood beside her.

"What now?" Amy asked. "Well, in order for the Emeralds not to fall into the wrong hands, I was _going _to take them with me." Samus said, "But it seems that there are more bad places for them to end up, after what Ridley tried to do." "Are you going home?" Charmy asked. "First thing tomorrow, I need to rest up first, but I will always remember this adventure." "Let's have a celebration to say goodbye to our new friend!" Sonic declared, and everyone cheered.

Eggman awoke, feeling a strange sensation. He then realized that he was in the air without his hovercraft! "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed "Shut up!" said a familiar voice, Eggman looked up. "Ridley? You _coward! _You left me there to get my butt handed to me!"

Ridley landed, setting Eggman down. "And I have no regrets. The Emeralds have all been found and gathered in one spot. I can handle the rest on my own!" "What?" "I would _never_ share power with a fool such as you! I only needed you to _locate _them!" "You _traitor!_" Eggman screamed, outraged, "Wait'll I…" "Do what? Much like my annoying nemesis, you are nothing without your little toys! I could kill you right here!"

Eggman froze and realized he was right. Without thinking, he got up and ran as fast as his legs could carry his fat body. Ridley just stood there, smirking. He _could_ kill Eggman, but he had already gone through the trouble of taking him to Prison Island 2. G.U.N. could take care of _him_. _Think of it as your final moment of triumph, humans._ Ridley thought, and flew toward the Mystic Ruins.

**You can probably see where this is going, but don't fret! The final4 chapters will still be choc full of excitement and surprises! **


	13. Just When They Thought It was Over

**Welcome to the 1st of the final 4 chapters! WE hope to get more replies. **

**WE do not own Sonic, Shadow, Metroid, or a hot tub… You'd think that a guy who owned Alaska, Hawaii, Australia, Singapore, Cuba, and half of Jamaica (WE've been busy) could afford one! **

**Chapter 12**

**Just When They Thought it was Over…**

The others slept peacefully, but Samus was still wide awake. She had a strange feeling in her gut, something that usually meant something was going to happen. For that reason, she put her Chozo Armor back on. "You still awake?" Samus jumped, it was Vector, sitting up and rubbing his left eye. "What's it to you?" She asked. "Well, sit still, then." This time it was Knuckles who spoke, holding his head, "When you move your armor clanks loud enough to wake an elephant!"

Samus looked around. Indeed, her armor was making noise, and everyone in the room was being awakened except for Sonic. "Why is _he_ still asleep?" Samus enquired. "When Sonic sleeps, he sleeps _heavily_!" Tails said, chuckling, "It would take more than metal banging together to wake _him_ up!"

R-r-r-IIIIIIIIIIP, "Whoah!" Sonic jerked awake, just in time to see Ridley snap up the 7 Chaos Emeralds. "No!" Samus yelled. "Thought I'd give up that_ easily?_" Ridley snarled as his eyes started to glow. A few moments later, he started changing, but this time there was no flash of light, and they could see what was happening quite clearly.

First, he started flashing every emerald color, and the emerald spikes grew out again. Then, the spikes on the back of his head elongated, along with his claws. Soon, he grew, and grew, and grew… until he was 50 times his original size! Then, his forehead grew a green spot, like the Master Emerald. Finally, 7 large tentacles erupted from his shouders, and then grew heads! Each one had spots on their forehead, each the color of a different emerald. "**_I feel reborn!_**" He roared. All through the Mystic ruins and Station Square, everyone gaped in horror at the monster lumbering before them. "**_I have so much power! I truly am Chaos Ridley… AUUUUUGH_**!" As he screamed the colorless Chaos Emeralds erupted from his back and landed before Sonic.

"These emeralds are useless, now!" Samus said sadly, "He drained their power!" Sonic and friends, however, smiled. "What?" Samus asked. "The _negative_ energy may be gone from them," Tails said, "But their _real _power,their _positive _energy is still there. We can harness the power for ourselves to defeat Chaos Ridley!" "Who's 'we'?" Samus said. "Me, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and… you!" Tails said, "The Master Emerald controls the Chaos Emeralds, but the Chaos Emeralds contain the power! Those should _really _improve your suit!" Samus sighed, "Worth a shot!"

Placing all the emeralds, together, the five comrades absorbed their power. The result: Super Sonic (Gold), Super Shadow (Silver), Super Tails (Gold with 7 gold birds surrounding him), Super Knuckles (Flashes all the colors like Ridley), and Super _Samus_ (Shining green Armor)!

"All right!" Super Sonic said, "Welcome to the next level! You guys get the people to safety and hold off those metroids he released, we'll handle Chaos Ridley!" With that, the 5 allies raced off to battle.

**That's the end of Chapter 12! WE bet that got you pumped up and ready for more! Hope so! Send a flood of reviews our way!**


	14. Clash of the Titans

**WE welcome you to part 2 of the finale of Hedgehog Hunt! To tazkol & Sonic-Ruler, the birds _are_ flickies, meant to resemble Super Sonic. WE are planning many more fanfictions after this, some may not be as good as this one, some may be better. The winner of the review contest was Sonic-Ruler. **

**WE do not own Sonic, Shadow, or Metroid… Though as of now WE subtly control many countries. **

**Chapter 13**

**Clash of the Titans**

Eggman sat in his jail cell. That infernal Dragon had betrayed him, just like all the others. _He'll get his, though _He thought, listening to the faint drilling sounds as his robots made him an escape route. He would be out of there in no time.

People scrambled in fear, making things very hard for Sonic's friends to get them to safety. Super Sonic took no notice, though, as he led his comrades forth to battle. When they were less than 40 yards away, Chaos Ridley finally took notice of them. "**So, I left a little power in those Emeralds! No matter, I've been wanting to test my powers!**" "Shut _up_, Ridley!" Super Samus yelled, "You've been a pain in my neck since day 1! It's time I showed you that no matter what kind of dirty tricks you pull, I can _still_ wipe the floor with you!" "Spoken like a true fighter!" Super Knuckles yelled. "Enough playful banter!" Super Tails spoke up, feeling very confident in his Super form, "Let's chop up his heads and see if any of them have a _brain_!"

Chaos Ridley was truly enraged, and his yellow head let out a Chaos Spear. Everyone but Super Knuckles managed to dodge. Blown back, Super Knuckles charged and used Chaos Impact (Charging with his fist out, with the twice the power of a meteor). Chaos Ridley's Yellow head tried to dodge, but Super Knuckles was aiming for his Master Head, hitting it in between the eyes! Screaming in pain, the Master Head let out a beam, they all dodged. However, when it hit the building behind them it turned into a Chaos Blast, hitting them all! Shaking it off, Super Sonic went for Chaos Ridley's Red Head, it dodged upwards, but Super Shadow was right there! He hit it with a Chaos Spear, it whizzed down from the impact, right into Super Sonic, who hit it with a homing attack, knocking it clear off!

Rouge saw something back were the Emeralds were. She called the others. When they went back, they noticed something. "Hey! The red Emerald has its color back!" Charmy exclaimed. "Yes, but there's something different about it, "Amy observed, "I just can't put my finger on it…" "_Hey guys!_" Vector called, "_Try knocking off all of his extra heads!_"

Though his voice was faint, they understood. "Why not the Master Head, though?" Super Sonic asked. "Because, obviously, that one can't be knocked off!" Super Shadow said. Just then, Chaos Ridley's massive tail swished by, missing them by inches. Deciding to go back into the battle, they charged. Super Tails charged and used Chaos Bomb (he collected a ball of Chaos energy and threw it, exploding on impact) on Chaos Ridley's Yellow Head. While it was stunned, Super Samus formed Chaos Sword (the name says it all) and sliced it off. A few moments later, Super Sonic and Super Shadow rammed into two sides of his Orange head's neck, denting it enough for Super Tails and Super Knuckles to knock it off. Now aware of what was going on, Chaos Ridley withdrew his remaining heads and started flying, resorting to long-distance attacks. Suddenly, Super Shadow warped (Chaos Control) behind him, and kicked him forward. Super Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles flew around in circles around him, creating a hurricane of Chaos energy. Trapped, Chaos Ridley did all he could to protect his remaining heads, but it was over in a few minutes. Soon, all that was left was his Master Head.

Chaos Ridley refused to be defeated, and then noticed the now shinier Chaos Emeralds on the ground. "**The Super Emeralds!**" He roared, and extended a hand to absorb the energy. "We can't let him absorb them!" Super Sonic yelled as he raced towards the Emeralds, "The Super Emeralds contain far more power!"

Just as Chaos Ridley started to absorb them, they were sucked up into… Eggman's Hovercraft! "Bwa ha ha!" He laughed, "Did you really think I'd give up? Now I have the Super Emeralds, and I'll…" But whatever he planned to do with them, no one ever found out, as just then the 5 supers crashed into his craft, knocking him away and spreading power to them and Chaos Ridley. In a flash of red light, they had more power than before. Now, Instead of Gold, Silver, pink and Green, They flashed all colors of the Chaos Emeralds, they moved so fast that copies of themselves followed, and they were so strong that they could easily split the moon in half. They were Hyper Sonic, Hyper Shadow, Hyper Tails, Hyper Knuckles, and Hyper Samus!

Chaos Ridley had changed, too. He still had but a single head, but it was long, with red eyes, and long teeth. He had four arms, and his tail had a concentrated ball of Chaos Energy at the end.

"**This… Ends… _Now!_**" He bellowed, and, as if in agreement, the 5 powerhouses sped toward him.

**True power! WE expect at least 3 reviews before the next Chapter! After the next Chapter is the epilogue. WE will be sure to have this fic go out with a bang!**


	15. The Final Faceoff

**WE would like to welcome you to the Grand Finale of Hedgehog Hunt! WE must say that it has veered far from the title. **

**WE do not own Sonic, Shadow, or Metroid.**

**Chapter 14**

**The Final Face-off**

**(Note: Please insert the main theme from Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic adventure DX, or Metal Overlord from Sonic Heroes.)**

Hyper Sonic charged, but though he was fast, so was Chaos Ridley, who dodged by inches. However, he was then hit by a powerful blast from Hyper Samus' cannon. He turned to face her, but Hyper Shadow was there instead, hitting him in the face with a Chaos Spear!

As the monster roared in pain, Sonic's friends were watching from below. Jet pulled up and reported. "All the citizens are evacuated!" He said, "Now all we can do is wait!" "Oh…." Amy groaned, "I _hate_ waiting, and this is the worst kind!"

Chaos Ridley smacked Hyper Shadow with his tail. But moments later Hyper Tails hit him with a powerful slam from his Tails! When h turned around, one of Hyper Tails' birds shot his eye with a beam. Temporarily blinded, Chaos Ridley let loose a hyper powerful beam, hitting Hyper Tails! As he fell he recovered he flew by Hyper Sonic, who rolled up and charged Chaos Energy. Hyper Tails grabbed his rolled-up form and threw it to Hyper Knuckles, who punched it with 100x the force of a meteor into Chaos Ridley's chest! While Chaos Ridley was winded, Hyper Shadow warped on top of him and used Chaos Blast! Chaos Ridley shot a beam from his eyes and shattered a building behind them. Suddenly, the debris started floating, controlled by Chaos Ridley! "**I bet you fools weren't expecting _that!_" **He gloated as the rocks charged with Chaos Energy. "That doesn't mean we weren't prepared!" Hyper Knuckles shouted as he shattered the rocks 1 by 1. Once they were all gone, Hyper Sonic collected their Chaos energy, and hit Chaos Ridley with a gigantic Chaos Beam! The battle however, was far from over. Chaos Ridley also absorbed some energy and used it to fire a Chaos Spear at Samus, dodging was impossible. _Wait! Remember what Shadow said!_ She unexpectedly used Chaos Shield. Chaos Ridley snarled at the waste of energy, and turned his attention to Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic sent out a lightning bolt of Chaos Energy (Chaos Volt) and then charged. Seeing him coming, Chaos Ridley smacked him with 2 of his arms. Put off course, Hyper Sonic signaled to Hyper Knuckles, who flew to the ground and caused a giant earthquake on impact (Chaos Quake). Sonic's friends ran just in time. Chaos Ridley was thrown off balance and Hyper Samus went into a morph ball and knocked him down.

"Go! Get'm!" Charmy was cheering, almost as loud as the rest of them. "Show him what you're made of!" Rouge yelled. "Sonic, you can do it!" Amy yelled. "I know you can do it!" Cream cheered. "Teach him a lesson!" Vector and Jet said together. "Don't you dare lose!" Storm bellowed. "Give him what's comin' to him!" Wave shouted. "Remember, he's just another enemy!" Espio commanded. "We need ya ta win!" Big yelled. "_Kick his butt!_" They all bellowed, now noticing that all of station square was cheering with them.

Hyper Samus aimed her cannon, which Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow went into. She fired them both, each hitting Chaos Ridley's forehead! Chaos Ridley suddenly noticed that his skin and crystal spikes were flashing slower, and getting dimmer. "**No! I will _not_ be defeated!**" "Too late!" He turned around to see the five Hyper beings in a circle, a Chaos Volt linking them and a ball of immense Chaos Energy forming in the middle, growing until it was 500 feet in diameter! "Time for the ultimate Chaos move!" They said simultaneously, "Chaos……_Nova!_" The orb shot towards Chaos Ridley, a direct hit! In a flash, it was over, and both Ridley and the heroes were back to normal, as well as the Chaos Emeralds.

"You did it!" Amy screamed. "Awesome, cool… Beyond cool!" Charmy exclaimed. "I only wish my extreme gear could go that fast!" Jet exclaimed. Samus tapped her wrist, and a prison orb formed around Ridley. "He's got a price on his head, and for all the trouble he's caused, I'll be paid double!" They laughed; the ordeal was over, this time for good!

**That's it! You can read the epilogue if you want, but the excitement is over. WE will be sure to keep writing fics!**


	16. Epilogue

**Welcome to the Epilogue! WE will say all the rest at the end.**

Samus sat in her ship, preparing for take off. She had come to claim the bounty on the Ultimate Life Form, but instead befriended it, along with more strange but friendly creatures. The Chaos Emeralds were to stat on Earth, as to avoid another ordeal like that. She looked out the window, and saw her new friends waving at her. She choked, she had never really made friends on a bounty before, and she would miss them.

Sonic watched the ship fly away into the sky, wondering if he would ever see the bounty hunter again. He smiled, knowing his luck, he probably would. "Well, at least she left _Tails _a parting gift!" Knuckles said. Indeed, she left them everything in her junk shed, which was like gold to the young fox, along with Wave. She was taking Ridley with her. _Shame, that guy was fun_ Sonic smirked to himself. When Ridley was defeated, the Chaos Emeralds were, once again, scattered.

He looked to Shadow, who was obviously thinking what to do if Samus ever wanted a rematch, which he knew she would. He smiled one of his rare smiles, _At least I have another worthy adversary, I just have to train harder! _He thought about training at the Mystic Ruins. He would be staying on earth, seeing how it was prone to get into trouble.

Samus finished typing her logbook. Maybe that adventure could be made into a book someday. Well, hey, I'm that good of a writer.

**That's the end. Sorry if WE spoiled it by putting ourselves in the ending, but WE couldn't resist. WE would like to thank tazkol the master of emeralds, playstation14, sonic4life, Sonic-Ruler, Nabuo Aaron, Katanamaster, and anyone else who read this for liking it! WE made a long fic in a short time, but it will stay on our profile, and WE will never delete it! **


End file.
